wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock-a-Bye Your Bear
"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" is one of the Wiggles' favourite songs. They always sing it in live shows and in some of their videos. It made its grand debut in The Wiggles self-titled release, "The Wiggles" back in 1991. The Purple Wiggle often falls asleep at the end of the song, or a teddy bear mascot. This Wiggly classic was written by Anthony Field and Greg Page. Song Credits 1991/1993 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Anthony Field, Gregory Page * Musical Arrangement and Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer: Steve Promfrett * Recording Location: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group 1996 Version * Music and Lyrics: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement and Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer: Chris Brooks * Mixer: Alex Ferguson * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group 1997 Version * Music, Lyrics and Original Idea: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement and Producers : Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineers and Mixers: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Taiwanese Version * Music and Lyrics: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Disney Enterprises Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Music and Lyrics: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Robin Gist * Recording Location: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2006 Karaoke Version * Music and Lyrics: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineers and Mixers: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Play Piano with The Wiggles Version * Music: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2013 Version * Music and Lyrics: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios (original music), Hot Potato Studios (additional instruments) * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Music and Lyrics: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Iwaki Auditorium * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Music and Lyrics: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producers: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group The Wiggles: Pandamonium! Version * Music and Lyrics: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 1991 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Phillip Wilcher * Snoring: Jeff Fatt * Clapping and Shh Sounds - Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Phillip Wilcher * Emax: Jeff Fatt * Chief Kabasa Player - Anthony Field ABC For Kids: Live In Concert Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass and Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook * Shh Sounds and Clapping - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Piano - Phillip Wilcher * Organ, Trumpet & Snoring - Jeff Fatt Wiggle Time! 1993 Version * Vocals, Clapping and Shh Sounds - Greg Page * Bass and Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Trumpet - Jeff Fatt * Piano - Phillip Wilcher * Organ - Jeff Fatt Wiggledance! Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Clapping - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Shh Sounds - Greg Page, Greg Truman * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay The Wiggles Movie Version * Vocals - Greg Page, Meaghan Woodhouse, Clare Field, Amy Dunbar, Emma Ryan, Bradley Benson, Sophie Hendrix, Madeleine Hurley, Catlin Mollica, Sian Ryan, Shanna Curry, Anthony Silvestrini, Cassandra Halloran * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Shh Sounds - Greg Page, Greg Truman * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Shh Sounds - Greg Page, Greg Truman * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay The Wiggly Big Show Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Shh Sounds - Greg Page, Greg Truman * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - Anni Hsu * Backing Vocals - Carlos Chang, James Arthur Chen, Danny Shao * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Bass - John O'Grady * Electric Guitar - Rex Goh * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Accordion - Dominic Lindsay * Clapping: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page 2006 Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Drums: Tony Henry * Bass: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Clapping: Greg Page, Greg Truman * Shh Sounds: Greg Page, Greg Truman * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay Play Piano with The Wiggles Version * Drums: Tony Henry * Bass: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Piano and Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay Wiggledancing Live in Concert Version * Vocals - Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Shh Sounds - Greg Page, Greg Truman * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Snoring - Jeff Fatt Celebration Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Glockenspiel - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Version * Vocals: James Arthur Chen, Blathanid Conroy-Murphy * Bass: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Shh Sounds - Greg Page, Greg Truman * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay 2013 Version * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Backing Vocals: Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Tony Henry * Clapping: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Cello: Alex Keller The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Clarinets - David Thomas and Craig Hill * Bassoons - Elise Millman and Natasha Thomas * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid 25th Anniversary Reunion Show Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Bass - Alex Keller * Drums - Jae Nelson * Keyboards - Lachlan Gillespie * Banjo - Anthony Field * Guitar - Murray Cook 2017 Version * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Jeff McCormack * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie Listen Lyrics '''Greg/Sam/Lachy: '''Everybody clap Everybody sing (la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Everybody clap Everybody sing (la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh ("Bear's now asleep, Shh, shh, shh!" is repeated as the song fades out) Trivia *In the original 1991 album version, Jeff snores at the end and Anthony says "Turn that trumpet down! Bears are trying to sleep!". *The 2013 version was actually taped in a live studio with a teddy bear mascot who is sleeping at the end until the Wiggles wake him up. This can be seen in TV Series 7. On July 20th 2017, an intro that was deleted was added. The background music from It's a Wiggly Circus and Circus Cyclists Cycling! is also played. *This song is usually one of the first songs performed in their concerts. *The instrumental track has three main versions. 1991-1996, a trumpet starts the song, from 1997 onward, an accordion starts the song, and since 2012, sometimes it starts with light piano. *The "yippee!" after "Then you turn around" wasn't yet added until 1996. *Anthony or Murray have played the guitar in this song. *On the http://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Hot_Potatoes%3A_The_Best_of_The_Wiggles_(video)Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles In the bonus features, it says it has the original 1991 music video for this song, but it actually has the 1993 music video for this song. *It was the first animal song to be perform. Appearances Video Performances *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time *Wake Up Jeff (Live In Concert Clip) *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles Movie *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potaotes! *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Big Birthday *Celebration *Taking Off! Episode Performances *Jeff The Mechanic *Your Body *Hygiene *LCAW: Episode 3 *LCAW: Episode 18 *Dorothy's Ballet (3-second A-capella) *Making Pies *A Wiggly Mystery (Concert) *S.S Feathersword *Fruity Fun *The Gorilla Dance (live) *We Can Do So Many Things *Shh! Shh! Shh! *Toot Toot! (Live at Wigglehouse) *Professor Simon's Musical Challenge - Arabic *Simon Goes Quackers (live) *Slow Motion Anthony *Apples and Bananas *Simon's Brush With Fame Album Tracks *The Wiggles *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Wiggle Time *Live Hot Potatoes! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Celebration * Taking Off! * Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) Gallery Rock-A-ByeYourBear-CrowleHome.jpg|Crowle Home performance Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PlayschoolLearningSegment.jpg|Playschool GregSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Greg singing MonicaSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Monica singing JohnandMonica-Rock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|John and Monica singing the song on "Play School" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Live.jpg|1992 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids having a teddy bears picnic Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Prologue2.jpg|"I know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing and do the actions with us?" RockaByeYourBear-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title ClareField.jpg|Clare Field SofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini MurrayPlayingClassicalGuitar.jpg|Murray playing classical guitar AnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini Stroller.jpg|Teddy bear in stroller Rock-A-ByeYourBear-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1995Live.jpg|1995 live clip Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1996Live.jpg|1996 live from Wiggledance! Live in Concert Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1997.png|1997 version from The Wiggles Movie AnthonySilvestriniSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini singing this song in The Wiggles Movie Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|1998 version from Wiggle Time Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Blockbuster.jpg|Blockbuster live File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2000Live.jpg|2000 live File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2001Live.jpg|2001 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Arthur introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Taiwanese Song title AnniSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Anni singing Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version ArthurPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Arthur playing acoustic guitar Rock-a-ByeYourBear-ToysRUs.jpg|Toys R US live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2004Medley.jpg|2004 medley Rock-A-ByeYourBear-WigglesWorld.jpg|Wiggles World live BeccyBluegrassSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Splish Splash Big Red Boat version BrettSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Brett singing the song on "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-MandarinLive.jpg|Mandarin live SamSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Sam singing this song File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Extra.jpg|Extra Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-iTunesLive.jpg|iTunes live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|Powerhouse Museum live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-RoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Royal Children's Hospital video clip Rock-a-ByeYourBar-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012.jpg|2012 version from Taking Off LachySingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Lachy singing this song Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013.jpg|2013 version from "Wiggly Showtime" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013Live.jpg|2013 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS studio version Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|Westfield Parramatta clip Rock-A-ByeYourBear-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm performance File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|Westfield Whitford City Rock-A-ByeYourBear-GoldenGrove.jpg|Golden Grove performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Hobart.jpg|Hobart performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes lve Rock-A-ByeYourBear-HydeParkLive.jpg|Hyde Park live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Arabic.jpg|Arabic version Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WigglyMashup.jpg|Wiggly Mashup Version Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DeeWhyRSLClub.png|Dee Why RSL Club Rock-A-ByeYourBear(Original)-ReunionLive.jpg|The original 1993 clip at the Wiggles' reunion concert 102_7135.JPG|2009 live 7-24-08 Wiggles Concert 014.jpg|2008 US live August 2010 085.jpg|2010 live 9.jpg|2011 live 12027147_10155992621890212_2075526038771196819_o.jpg|2015 live 1063388604_be8f54de4b_o.jpg|2005 live 346462740_4266b95361_o.jpg|2006 live 9349527576_01de943e63_o.jpg|2003 live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) 22829529_10156046735177018_4941102657321197210_o.jpg|2015 version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1991 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1991 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 songs Category:1998 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Phillip Wilcher Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma! songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10